Iron Skulls
The Iron Skulls are a Traitor Titan Legion of the Dark Mechanicus that repudiated their oaths to the Emperor of Mankind and followed Warmaster Horus into the service of the Ruinous Powers during the Horus Heresy. There is very little information in the Imperial records about this obscure Titan Legion, though it is suspected to have been founded before the Age of the Imperium, during the Age of Strife. It is assumed that they were driven into the Eye of Terror along with the rest of the Forces of Chaos, but in stark contrast to the other Renegade Titan Legions, the Iron Skulls have become fervent followers of the Blood God Khorne. During the long millennia of their exile, the God-engines of the Iron Skulls have become heavily corrupted and bear little resemblance to their Imperial counterparts. Most of the Iron Skull's Titans now conform to the [[Banelord-class Titan| Banelord]], Ravager and Feral-classes. The Legion's current whereabouts and composition are unknown. Legion History Notable Campaigns *'Battle of Cruciatus Primus (Unknown Date.M31)' - During the dark years of the Horus Heresy, the Iron Skulls tried to corrupt several crews and Titans of the Legio Pallidus Mor ''and bind them into the service of the Warmaster Horus. As the ploy was discovered, both Legions clashed on the field of battle. *'Corruption of Katara (Unknown Date.M41)'- With the Imperium hard-pressed by the Tyranids, the Iron Skulls Titan Legion tries to corrupt the Industrial World of Katara in the Sevasmos System. Unnoticed by Imperial authorities, a widespread Chaos Cult aligned with the Blood God Khorne took root in all three of Katara's main cities. In a great orgy of blood, the cult led an uprising in the capital city of Creontiades, which fell within a single solar day into the hands of the Traitors. The fall of Creontiades prompted a swift Imperial response. Having defeated the Tyranids on Khania, the Imperium quickly redeployed a sizeable Battlegroup which comprised elements of the Imperial Hunters and the ''Legio Pallidus Mor to Katara. Whilst clashing with the elements of the Pallidus Mor, the Iron Skulls tasted defeat when the Imperial defenders destroyed Kazani Bridge, the sole link between Creontiades and the mainland. However, this proved to be a mere feint. Whilst the Legio Pallidus Mors returned to the city of Deicoon to celebrate and resupply, the Iron Skulls sprang their trap. In Creontiades, a great ritual was held which corrupted the land and miraculously rebuilt the Kazani Bridge, thus allowing the feral Titans of the Iron Skull to march upon the remaining land. Simultaneously, the Khornate cultists and corrupted elements of the local militia struck at Deicoon, seizing the city and capturing the Loyalist Titans and their crews. Whilst the main strength of the Iron Skulls marched on Therimachus and its hopelessly outnumbered defenders, the Chaos Cultists at Deicoon attempted to corrupt the Titans, Princeps and Moderatii of the Legio Pallidus Mor. Through exterior intervention, the Loyalist Princeps were able to free themselves and fight their way to their God-machines. The Loyalist Titans destroyed the cultists and clashed with the Iron Skulls, who they defeated before marching on Therimachus, disrupting the final ritual of the Iron Skulls and destroying its remaining Titans. However, the victory proved a costly one for the Imperium: both demi-Legios where almost completely annihilated and Katara was transformed into a Penal World, its loyal population deemed too corrupted to be allowed to live in freedom. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - When Abaddon the Despoiler led the largest Chaos incursion into Imperial space during the 13th Black Crusade, the Iron Skulls were one of the Traitor Titan Legions that had involvement in the campaign. There was a major Iron Skulls battlegroup sighted near the Imperial world of Vorga Torq. Notable Titans None listed in current Imperial records. Notable Personnel None listed in current Imperial records. Legion Appearance Legion Colours This Traitor Titan Legion's colours are not listed in current Imperial records. Legion Badge This Traitor Titan Legion's badge is not listed in current Imperial records. Sources *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition), pg. 16 *''Warlord - Fury of the God-Machine'' (Novel) by David Annendale ES:Cráneos de Hierro Category:I Category:Traitor Titan Legions Category:Chaos Category:Walkers Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Dark Mechanicus